It has become clear from experimentation that maintaining the high-resistance (erased) state at temperature is often a challenge for CBRAM/ReRAM cells. In contrast, the program state (low resistance) is consistently more stable. Typical gadolinium oxide (GdO) CBRAM memory cells can exhibit good retention (long-term storage for programs) or good endurance (cyclic operation for data manipulation), but often only one or the other, not both. For example, good endurance may be achievable at the expense of high-temperature retention, especially on HRS (erase) side. Typically, an electrical pre-treatment (forming) dictates whether a cell is better for either endurance or retention.